The present invention relates to wire sections in a paper machine.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a wire section for a paper machine which includes a lower wire, such as a planar Fourdrinier wire in a paper machine being renovated, the lower wire having an initial single-wire run in which dewatering of the web takes place and at least one upper wire unit following the initial single-wire run which together with an adjacent run of the lower wire defines a twin-wire dewatering zone which is located mainly below the plane defined by the initial single-wire run of lower wire, and wherein dewatering takes place in the twin-wire dewatering zone, or at least in a part thereof, through both the lower and upper wires.
Regarding the state of the art associated with the present invention, reference is made to Finnish patent application No. 782709 of Beloit Walmsley Ltd., United Kingdom, and to Finnish Pat. No. 50 648 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,233 of Valmet Oy of Finland, assignee of the instant application.